Teen Titans in TV
by Tianimalz
Summary: The Titans in other TV shows. Jerry Springer to Pokemon, News Channel to MTV. And more!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans, I do not own any name brand stuff you notice, ect.

_

* * *

_

**Teen Titans in TV**

_Head line news beep. _

"Welcome to Jump City's number one news channel, I am Tiara Sampson here giving you the news that counts," The browned haired news reporter stacks her papers and glances over them with her blue eyes before looking back into the camera. "Today's head story is; who are the Teen Titans? Good role model teens or is there a dark side to these crime fighting kids?" She takes a moment to read over her paper once more.

"Well we have gotten footage of the Titans in their own 'home' during personal time. But with all us crazed news reporters sticking our noses into other people's business there is no such thing as personal time anymore." She pauses, that annoying smile plastered on her face before the screen goes to a video taken.

Camera placed in the window:

The camera is showing the Titan's living room; Robin is walking over to the TV when he stubs his foot on the coffee table. The boy wonder is then shown hopping around on one foot (cradling his hurt one) and cursing his god giving lungs out.

_Screen goes back to Tiara._

Tiara has a blank look but then shakes her head and resumes the annoying Barbie like smile. "Yes uh... Ahem, well that is our first tape of the supposed boy wonder. We now move on to other footage taken later that day with the supposed Beast Boy and Cyborg-"

_Screen goes to tape of the kitchen:_

Cyborg is shooting meat out of his sonic cannon at Beast Boy who is tossing tofu in octopus form. Cyborg ducks behind the breakfast bar as a carrot is thrown at his head. He stands back up and chucks a stack of dairy waffles at Beast Boy who yelps and morphs back human as he takes cover under the table.

Beast Boy soon stands up once more and starts throwing tomatoes-tofu-lettuce-Silkie-cabbage and other veggies.

Cyborg is hit in the head and grumbles something under his breath then shakes his fist at Beast Boy before tossing meat sauce at the laughing green elf, And hitting. Beast Boy is thrown back and gives a surrendering wave from where he lays on the floor.

_Screen goes back to Tiara:_

Tiara is looking in her compact mirror, putting on a fresh coat pink lip stick.

"Uh, Sampson! You're on!" someone yells from off stage.

"Hu? Oh, the red light! It's blinking!" Tiara puts the mirror away and goes back to smiling into the camera. "Yes, that was our second piece of uh... interesting footegde," she glances down at her papers before speaking once more. "Our next film may be too intense for some younger viewers, but is the alien known as Starfire really out for good? Or is she trying to destroy the Titans from the inside out? New information states that this is a possibility as we are about to witness."

_Screen blanks out to Starfire and Terra in the rec room:_

Terra hands Starfire a new video as a gift, Starfire-obviously happy with this gift, squeals and grabs poor Terra in a death-grip-hug.

Terra smiles weakly and coughs a few times, seeming to be asking to be let go of now.

Starfire drops her friend then hovers over the tape, seeming to be talking about it already as Terra slowly stands up and rubs her sore sides and arms.

_Screen goes back to Tiara:_

Tiara is sipping coffee and stuffing a cookie down her throat when the little red light starts blinking again. She looks into the camera and chokes on her coffee before spiting it out on her lap.

"Aw d-gets beeped out- it!" She swears before looking back into the camera. "Uh- pretend you heard nothing! Ahem, yes uh- that was the alien Starfire and Terra. Speaking of Terra- what about this once bad girl? Is she truly good? Or just one sly cat? Well we will all find out if or when she takes over the city again- no big deal." Her annoying Barbie smiles sweeps over her face as her head cocks to the side, her eyes glance at the paper once more which she was supposed to study. But didn't of course. "Now we go to look at the dark Titan known as Raven. Yes even the name suggests a creepy person, but all the same cool. Or is she? What cruel monster could lay behind this innocent-" picture of Raven shows up on the screen with four red eyes "little girl? Again, we will find out in due time I suppose."

_Screen goes to video of Raven:_

Raven is sitting crossed legged on her bed with a cracked book. Her hood is not on and her cape spreads out around her, she is obviously in her room. She seems to be muttering the words to herself as she reads before feeling the presence of the camera. She looks up, seemingly takes a near triple take before glaring at the camera in her window. Her eyes glow bright white as the book in her hands huddles to the camera- thus smashing into it. The camera shows it falling down the side of the tower, the camera guy screaming. Though to his luck landed on the other camera guy below him and didn't die this time.

_Screen goes back to Tiara:_

Tiara yawns then looks into the camera, "You know I don't get played enough for this boring job- Oh my god! Give me some warning before you switch!" she whines before looking into the camera, not bothering with the Barbie smile. "So know you have seen the Titans when they think no one is looking, but what about their pet? The mutant worm that once worked for the villain Killer Fly- err Moth? Yes Silkie, the cute slimy little monster. Well our camera (don't ask me how they get this crap because I have no idea) men have managed to pick up a few shots of this pets true personality-"

_Screen goes to a video of Silkie:_

Silkie is running around the rec room with what seems to be Cyborg's leg, moments later Cyborg comes following the little worm while shooting at it, though missing. Silkie chews on the leg while Cyborg limps over, trying to either get a shot at the pest or get his leg back. Though it's Starfire to the rescue as she flies in and saves the worm from the more then angry Cyborg.

Though then Cyborg noticed the camera as Raven had and shoots at it after giving an annoyed look. Static shows before the screen goes back to Tiara.

"So you have seen them all, and now it is time for you to deicide. Are these Titans truly out to do well? Or out for attention? Will we all be betrayed by these super teens? Will this fic ever end so I can drink the rest of my coffee? Who knows?" Her head turns to face a camera in another angle. "This is Tiara Sampson speaking, thank you for watching Jump City news."

* * *

Okay yeah, another one of my stupid small fics. XD I was bored again and this is wha happens when I get bored. Oh by the way, Tiara represents me in the fic (my real name is Tiana XD). But any hoo I might make somthing like this to add on (like a Jerry Springer show or somthing... hmmm ) but only if I have extra time after working on my other fics.  
I don't care if I get flames.. beacuse I know this fic wasn't even all that funny XD 


	2. Chapter 2, Fan Girl attack!

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!  **

That clear enough? XD**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fan Girl Attack**

_Head lines news beep once more. _

The camera goes to show that annoying brown haired news reporter; Tiara as she stacks her papers while smiling as if someone glued her face to that position.

"Hello and thank you for tuning into-" we go through that whole bla-bla thing. "-In other news, riots were taking place only hours ago on our own streets! And the most shocking part of it all was that the Teen Titans were partially to blame, fan girl riot. Yes- scary thought of screaming girls tugging at the poor boys in hopes of getting something they can keep or sell on E-bay. But anyways we have gotten footage of the shocking event. Warning this may not be suitable for younger viewers."

The screen goes to show the main street of Jump city, it is all calm for a moment. Cars driving pass, birds singing; then Robin and Beast Boy go running past the screen- followed closely by about fifty screaming girls. The camera quickly turns and follows the action.

"Dude! We can't lose them!" Beast Boy wails.

"We have too!" Robin yells while huffing out his breath.

"Wait, why are we RUNNING from screaming girl fans?" Beast Boy asks suddenly.

"Because they want to strip us and poke and whatever!" Robin yells as if Beast Boy were crazy.

"... good point... WE GOTTA LOSE THESE GIRLS!" Beast Boy looks around before running into a near by building, dragging Robin behind him.

The girls run past- (though why they didn't see the boys that were only a few feet in front of them run into the store- I DUNO) while screaming out the boys names.

"We lost them," Robin sighs thankfully.

"Oh my god! Bree! Isn't that Beast Boy!" a brown haired girl asks as she tugs on a dark brown haired girl's sleeve.

'Bree' turns her head to look at the boys. "Oh my god, IT IS!"

"Uhh..." Beast Boy and Robin look around, just to see they are in a Teen Titan fan club.

"CRAP!" Beast Boy screams before running out- closely followed by both Robin and ten more screaming girls.

Robin steals a glance behind them then looks at Beast Boy as they run. "What now?"

"I duno! I knew we should have just stayed home today!" Beast Boy whines.

"I-ARG!" Robin yelps as he is tackled to the ground.

"Robin!" Beast Boy yells.

"GO! Save yourself!" Robin yells as he starts getting dragged off.

"WE GOT ONE!" one girl screams and the others cheer before taking after Beast Boy.

"I'll get Starfire!" Beast Boy yells before running towards the tower.

"Good! You hold Robin down Mash! We'll get Beast Boy!" the brown hair girl yells as she runs.

"Will do!" Mash yells.

Beast Boy morphs into a cheetah and runs down the street, the magic camera manages to stay on him. Beast Boy is about to morph to go over the lake when he spots Starfire and Terra sitting at the pizza parlor. He quickly resumes human form.

"Beast Boy, you are, not feeling well?" Starfire asks after noting his horror stricken face.

"Fan girls. They- they were everywhere! Robin- he got caught!" Beast Boy stuttered.

Starfire gasped as her eyes started glowing a hot green.

"Were they after you?" Terra asked him.

Beast Boy nodded, taking in deep breathes.

"Oh that's it!" Terra stands up sharply as her eyes glow bright yellow.

"SHOW US TO WERE THESE GIRLS ARE!" Starfire demands and Beast Boy obeys.

_Screen goes back to Tiara._

"Well okay! Time for a TV break so I can leave you all in suspense and-" she is hit in the head with a coffee cup- knocked out of chair.

"NO! Show us the rest!" someone yells off set and the camera goes back to the little Titan movie.

The next scene shows the three Titans at the mob of fan girls.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yells as he drowns in fan girls, only part of his face and hand show up. "SAVE ME!"

"ROBIN!" Starfire cries as she grabs his hand and tugs to pull him out.

"I'M DROWING! I CAN'T BREATH!" Robin cries out as he continues to drown in the fan girls.

"NO YOU SHALL NOT!" Starfire screams as she gives a final tug and pulls her boy friend (-cough- not that Robin would admit to that, or Starfire -cough-) from the sea of crazed girls.

The screen goes over to Terra who has tackled the brown haired girl to the ground.

"FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY! GOT IT!" Terra screams.

"But-" the girl starts.

"NO! MINE!" Terra growls before jumping up and glaring.

The girl stands up then walks off pouting, making sniffling noises as she does so.

The screen goes back to Tiara.

Tiara has a blue ice pack held at the side of her head. "Well... Okay then that was one heck of a riot... but alwell no one died. Well I duno, we are getting information that may have led to these three girls being hurt badly by the Titans, their names are: Bree, Mash and Tee-uh. Mm hm, interesting. Well thank you for tuning in for another err- interesting news program, and let me end this by saying- whoever threw that freaking cup is going to be meeting the three girls in the hospital, so Ash, start running! Thank you and have a wonderful night!" Tiara leaves the screen and runs off set, tackling a blonde girl who is supposed' 'Ash'.

* * *

Okay, I put myself and my friends in this again XD it was fun! 

I was going to do Jerry Springer, but I loved how this came out so posted it insted. Hope you enjoyed!

**Read and Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3, Titans in Jerry Springer

**I do NOT own Teen Titans- I also do not own Jerry Springer (thank god xD)**

**Warning: Lots of beep out words XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Teen Titans in Jerry Springer**

Jerry theme song plays as Jerry comes walking into the stage with a mic in one hand and note cards in the other.

He talks and whatever, most people aren't listening to him anyways because they are only watching this to see a whole new level of wrestling.

"Okay, today's first guest's are-" Jerry looks down at his note cards, "Terra and- T-T"

"Tee-uh," someone whispers off stage.

"Oh thanks, Tee-uh!" Jerry looks over his shoulder as two girls come out, one blonde- Terra der. the other brown hair, Tee-uh.

Both girls are glaring coldly at each other as they are coaxed to take seats.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Jerry asks.

"She-" Terra points accusingly at Tee-uh. "-Keep trying to take MY boy!"

"That's a total lie, BECUSE BEAST BOY IS MINE! MUAHA!" Tee-uh laughs while standing up and pointing to the sky.

"Why you dirty little B-" Terra gets beeped out before she tackles Tee-uh to the floor.

Jerry looks down at us then at his watch. "Wow that was the shortest talk before fight on the show, Ha! Congrazt you two got a new record!"

The crowd starts cheering because the best part of the show is on. "Woot! Kill her! Woot!" they scream out.

"We'll be right back after this break," Jerry says into the camera before ducking a flying rock.

When the screen goes back to the Jerry Springer show Jerry walks back on stage- obviously expecting his cheer but gets nothing. He looks around at the crowd then sighs before pushing the big red button.

A big sign up top lights up that says: "CHANT" and the crowd starts back to cheering 'Jerry' over and over again.

"Yes, yes thank you! Okay our next gusts- since Terra and Tee-uh are currently in the hospital with broken bones- are none other then Robin, Speedy and Aqua Lad!" Jerry points to the opening to the stage were the three super heroes walk out.

"How did we get here?" Aqua Lad whispers to the others.

"I duno, all I remember is a bright light then some girl that looked like Avril laughing evilly then zapping us here," Speedy whispers back as he waves at the screaming girl fans.

"FAN GIRLS! HIDE ME!" Robin cowards back.

"C'mon Chicken," Speedy drags Robin over to the seats where they it down.

Jerry reads over his cards before looking at the three boys- and having the guards take out the girls screaming I LOVE YOU to the boys- and then says, "How long have you boys been on your own?"

"And you would want to know this why?" Aqua Lad asks.

"Just answer the question okay? I missed coffee break because I had to go to the f-beep- bath room so do not start getting difficult with me!" Jerry snaps.

"Yes sir mister sir." Aqua Lad sits up straight.

"Anyways, the reason I ask is because I want to know if you boys would like a blast to the past." Jerry asks (HA that rhymed!)

"Not really, if this is about baby photos- I am going to sue your a-beep- for taking those without a warrant!" Robin states.

"Relax Robin! I just want to have a little partner and super hero reunion!" at Jerry's words, Batman Aqua Man and Green Arrow walk on set.

"How did we get here?" Aqua Man asks.

"Last I saw some Avril looking girl zapped us here then laughed like an insane person," Green Arrow whispers back.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Speedy shrieks.

Green Arrow looks over and crosses his arms. "WHATS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN!"

Robin looks over at Batman then shrinks in his seat. "Crap-crap-crap-crap."

"Robin!" Batman storms over. "SO I FINALLY FIND YOU! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT," he whaps Robin over the head. "You're grounded!"

'You can't ground me!" Robin yells.

"Why not?"

"Beacuse- Because- BECUSE I GOT MY OWN SHOW! AHA!" Robin stands up and beams proudly.

"Oh yeah? Well I not only got several of my own shows plus I got movies!" Batman also beams proudly.

"Hey I was in one of those!" Robin points at Batman in an accusing way.

"Gentlemen! Please! This was supposed to be a happy thing!" Jerry try's to calm them down.

"Aqua Lad! You are so grounded young man!" Aqua Man crosses his arms.

"I can't be grounded! I'm on a team-" Aqua Lad starts.

"I never said you could go on a team! No surfing the web or channel surfing for a week young man!" Aqua Man says. (Bad joke yes I know XD)

Jerry rubs his forehead with his palm then looks into the camera. "Go to a break," he moans to the TV guy. "I try to do good with people and they fight, they think because they are on my show they have to f-beep- fight!" he shouts then storms back stage.

The show comes back on a few minutes with Jerry looking down at his notes before looking at the camera. "Now we welcome Slade!"

Slade walks onto the set and the crowd starts BOO-ing- all but that Tee-uh person.

"WOOT! YOU ROCK SLADE! AND I LOVE YOUR FASHION ADIVICE!" Tee-uh shouts while wearing a home made Terra slade suit.

"Would someone shut her up... and how did she get out of the hospital!" Jerry snaps as Tee-uh gets dragged out of the room once more.

Slade gets ready to take a seat when the battle cry- TITANS GO- is heard.

"What the f-" Slade turns his head just in time to be tackled by Robin.

Jerry sighs and looks into the camera and starts talking- in the back round you see the Titans fighting Slade. Lasers and sonic beams are shot at Slade who dodges then jumps over a green rhino. Slade then picks up a chair and swings it at Robin- knocking the boy wonder out of the screen. Tee-uh runs past the camera while being chased by the guards and we have no idea what Jerry was saying because we were too busy watching the back round.

"And please joins us next time for-" Jerry try's to end but is knocked over by a flying coffee table.

"HA! You missed!" Slade laughs before he is hit in the back of the head with a rock.

Another crazy blonde chases the guards chasing Tee-uh while beating on them with a stick.

"Hurry Ee-Sa! They want to take me to the men in white coats!" Tee-uh screams but then laughs as she runs back and forth in front of the camera with her arms swinging out behind her.

Camera blacks out.

* * *

WOOT! I DID IT! xD 

Yeah okay Ee-sa (nick name) is my other friend who I wanted to put in my er- interesting fics. And yes I look like Avril, anyone will tell you so XD (I'm Tee-Uh)

Confusson: I have only watched bits and parts of Jerry Springer so I went on lucky gusses on how to write this fic, I pretty much just had fun on it so don't get mad if its not perfect XD

_**Please Read and Review **_


	4. Chapter 4, Stunt TV

**I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Stunt TV.

Weird music mix music starts playing as a brown haired girl that strangely resembles Tiara and Tee-uh runs onto set with a mic in one hand.

She wears black knickers and a green T-shirt with a black bandana. "Hey all and welcome to Stunt TV! I'm your hoist Tina!" she says while waving her arm in the air to the screaming fans.

"Today's theme is- stupid villain attempts!" she points to the TV as it starts playing a video.

It's a bank; people are standing in line waiting for their turn so they can cash in their checks and spend their hard worked money on that new video game.

Dr. Light walks in, his first robbery attempt. He storms up to the desk and pulls out a flashlight. "I want all the money in the thing that holds the money! Now!" he demands while pointing the flash light at the man at the desk.

The man looks at Dr. Light with a raised eye brow. "Dude, it's a flash light," he says.

"Don't make me use it!"

"Don't make me laugh!" The man starts laughing.

Dr. Light growls. "I warned you!" he starts turning the flash light on and off quickly in the mans eyes, making him scream and fall back. Light laughs evilly and takes the money before turning around only to knock into Cyborg and fall over- knocked out.

_Screen goes back to Tina._

Tina is watching the TV with a face that states, WTF? She shakes her head slowly, "Well I gotta admit that has to be the stupidest attempt to rob a bank I have ever seen." she tells the camera before clearing her throat. "Our next contender happens to be none other then Red-X!" at that the screen goes back to another video.

We see a black figure running over roof tops- jumping over the ledges as he came to the edge. He was carrying a bag of something- probably money or some stolen item. It was no doubt Red-X, you could see the cut spiked cape flowing behind him and the mask was all too familiar. He came to another cliff but didn't see it- and fell straight down into the dumpsters.

CRASH! Cat hiss BANG CLANG

Screen goes back to Tina.

Tina is on the floor pointing at the TV and laughing her butt off.

"Pst! Tina! your on!" the camera dude wispers.

Tina stops laughing and looks at the camera before standing up. "Oh yeah, sorry." she smiles into the camera before introducing the next careless villain attempt. "And our next video is one of the HIVE members, Gizmo. Now you probably all want to know how we got this footage, well I can't tell you so HA! Life sucks, watch the video."

Gizmo is looking around, he is in a neighborhood. A some what rich one and looks ready to rob a house. Which he is, he walks up to a window and climbs in- where the other HIVE FIVE students are we have no idea.

Gizmo snickers in a annoying bratty but evil way as he climbs into the house- moments later we hear him scream and bust through the door he could have used in the first place.

"MONSTER!" he screams as he runs down the street.

A teen aged girl walks out and looks around- mud over her face and a cucumber over one eye, the other is in her hand. Her hair in wrapped in a pink towel and she is wearing pink bunny slippers with a pink robe covering her body.

_Screen goes back to Tina._

Tina is growling at the screen. "So that was Gizmo! I knew I heard someone in my house the other night! That little booger eating-"

"Tina! YOUR ON! PAY ATTENTION!" The camera dude yells.

Tina looks back into the camera then smiles, "Whoops, anyways this wraps up our first episode of Stunt TV. Personally I think this is a crappy name but hey- I am only another version of Tianimalz here to play in this totally pointless fic! So thanks for watching if you're still alive over there and join us next time!"

_Screen goes to the credits page that reads._

**Made by: Tianimalz**

**Tina played by: Tianimalz**

**Plots made by: Tianimalz**

**Filmed by: Evil new fu**

**Written by: Tianimalz**

**Still typing this: Tianimalz**

**Ending this fic now: Tianimalz.**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! I kinda ran out of ideas for this plot but I might be making a second eppie for it xD I am really starting to have fun with this whole fic TV idea thingy- its growing on me. Thanks for the great reviews so far, I reall enjoy reading them and knowing I have your suport! 

_Please Read and Review_  



	5. Chapter 5, Cyborgs Sope Opera

**I do not own Teen Titans and blah blah. **

* * *

**Cyborgs Sope Opera**

We see home made credits start moving in front of the screen. Hand written words are colored on them:

From Cyborg studios,

Presents

The newest TV show to hit telly.

**Teen Titan Sope Operas!**

"Cyborg? Cyborg what are you doing?" Robin's voice is heard.

"Shhh! Robin your going to ruin it!" Cyborg snaps as he turns the camera off.

_The screen comes back on a few minutes later- Beast Boy is trying to get out of eating Starfire's cooking._

"Friend- why do you not wish to try it?" Starfire asks as she gestures to the bowel filled with something we probably don't want to see.

Beast Boy: sitting at the breakfast bar and staring at the food. "I duno- maybe the fact I saw an eye ball doesn't have anything to do with it." Beast Boy mutters.

"Wow-dramatic..." Cyborg mutters from behind the camera before it blacks out- he is obviously bored with that scene.

_Next scene; Beast Boy and Terra are talking outside, as the camera zooms in we can faintly hear what they are saying._

"Hey are you busy Friday night?" Beast Boy asks shyly.

"No-" Terra replies while giggling to herself- knowing what he was going to ask.

"Oh really?" Beast Boy pipes up. "That's cool! If you don't have anything else planned I was uhh- wondering if you wanted to-" Beast Boy stutters even though he forgot she already told him that she wasn't busy.

"I'll go," Terra smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

"Hey Cyborg! There you are!" Robin walks up.

"SHH! Robin!" Cyborg wails.

"What the-" Beast Boy turns around as does Terra- both give the camera cold looks. Terra's eyes glow yellow as a rock is hurtled towards the camera.

The camera is dropped to its side and we can only hear what is going on.

"Cyborg, are you okay!" Robin asks.

"Oh- my eye... ow," Cyborg wails.

"Serves you right!" Terra snaps.

"What we're you doing anyways?" Beast Boy half snaps.

"I need ice..." Cyborg wails again.

"You need a doctor," Robin comments.

_The screen goes blank for a few seconds before it comes back on._

"Had to get a new freaking camera, little-" Cyborg mutters as he tapes his next scene. "Then had to get a freaking eye patch, little brats are going to pay for that," he keeps muttering before the camera zooms in on Starfire and Robin talking. Though we don't get to hear anything before a bird o rang is thrown at the lenses.

"HOLY CRAP!" Cyborg yelps as he is thrown back. "Robin! Man c'mon!" he wails.

"Get that camera out of here!" Robin demands as he points to the door.

_The tape static's for a moment before we see a Barney tape start playing only to be shut off a minute later after Barney sang his I love you song._

"I can't believe Brat Boy actually taped over that one scene with Barney! He is so dead-" Cyborg growls behind the camera before it starts to zoom in on Beast Boy running for his life from an enraged Raven. "Okay- maybe Raven will do it for me," Cyborg snickers as he films.

"Next time when I say get out of my room do it!" Raven hisses as a black hand reaches out and snaps Beast Boy up.

"AH! RAVEN!" Beast Boy screams as he starts getting dragged down the hall. He looks at the camera, "CYBORG GO GET HELP!"

We hear Cyborg sigh before he shouts-"ROBIN! Raven is going to beat Beast Boy!"

"That's nice," Robin yells back before getting back to whatever.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Beast Boy screams as he is dragged off.

_Camera shows static before another scene is shown._

Beast Boy is hanging from the ceiling by his purple and blue boxers. We hear Cyborg's laughing behind the camera.

"And folks, this is what happens when Beast Boy messes with Raven." Cyborg keeps laughing as he zooms in and out of Beast Boy.

"Just get me down," Beast Boy wails as he shoots the camera a dirty look.

_Static fills the screen once more before the next scene shows._

Cyborg is working on his car with his back to the camera.

"Then after I get you waxed I am going to polish the tires and the windows and take my beauty for a joy ride!" Cyborg tells his car happily. "Roses are red and violets are blue- I love my car more then-" He thinks for a word. "Moo!"

"Moo?" Beast Boy's voice asks behind the camera.

Cyborg turns around and glares. "BEAST BOY! PUT MY CAMERA DOWN!"

"No!" Beast Boy laughs before turning around and running. But moments later we see everything go topsy turvy.

"Ha! You tripped!" Cyborg laughs.

"Ow," Beast Boy moans before the screen goes off.

_Next scene._

Cyborg is sitting in front of the camera and talking into it- unaware of Beast Boy and Terra behind him making faces.

"And that ends our show- I don't think this whole sope opera thing worked out- maybe I should try a sick com or an uh- danger show or something along those lines-" Cyborg keeps talking.

Beast Boy puts his fingers up his nose and sticks his toung out at Cyborg- Terra struggles to hold her laughter while she gives Cyborg a cross eyed look.

"Maybe pizza or-" Cyborg keeps going.

Beast Boy holds up a purple jelly and shows it to Terra and the camera with a wicked grin before throwing it on Cyborg's head.

"What the-" Cyborg jumps up only to be knocked over as Silkie's roars into him.

Beast Boy and Terra then bust into laughter.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Cyborg screams as he jumps up and runs back and forth in front of the camera while Silkie is clinging to his head. "STARFIRE!" he screams before tripping. We hear screams and roars from Silkie as Beast Boy and Terra stop laughing and watch.

"Should we save him?" Terra asks.

"I duno- hey Cyborg should we save you?" Beast Boy asks in a teasing way before taking a side glance at the camera without moving his head.

"Turn the freaking camera off then get this monster off- YEOW!" Cyborg screams.

Beast Boy shrugs before reaching over and turning the camera off.

_Hand made Credits scroll past the screen:_

Filmed by: Cyborg (that one time doesn't count!)

Produced by: Cyborg

Beast Boy played by: some green dude I care not to mention

Robin Raven Starfire and Terra played by: Robin Raven Starfire and- Terra

Robot eating worm played by: Silkie

Still suffering injuries: Cyborg and soon Beast Boy.

Cyborg puts the signs down and we can see a bandaged head along with his human eye covered with an eye patch. "Or I could just give up on TV completly," he grumbles before turning the camera off.

* * *

I will admit, I am not all that proud of this one. I think the others were better but I still had fun which is one main reason I am doing this. (That and I like making people laugh) 

So If you didn't think it was funny I understand, but please still-

**_Read and Review _**


	6. Chapter 6, Pokemon

Ash: Robin  
Misty; Starfire  
Brock; Cyborg  
Jessie: Kitten  
James: Mammoth  
Meowth: Gizmo  
Pikachu: Beast Boy  
Togipie: Raven  
Vulpix: Terra  
Narrator: Tee-Anna

**I do NOT own Teen Titans or Pokemon.  
If I did I would probably get more then five dollars every two weeks! XD**

* * *

_Pokemon theme plays._

We see the scene of a lush forest on a bright sunny day. Little bird Pokemon fly around as do butterfrees.

"It's another beautiful day as our heroes-" the narrator Tee-Anna starts as the camera pans around to find our 'heroes' "-as our heroes uh... where are the heroes?" she asks as the camera keeps looking around a clearing in the forest.

"Over here!" Robin yells from the thick forest as he gets through the vines and prickles.

"Help!" Cyborg yells as he falls out on Robin and knocks them both out. "I can't see anything!" he whines.

"PIKAACHU!" Beast Boy yells as he clings tightly to Robin's hat to keep from getting smashed.

Starfire comes out on the other side holding Raven who has a flattened glare. "Friends, I believe I was right when I said we should take the left."

"Well the right seemed like a good idea," Robin mutters as he stands up with a terrified green Pikachu on his hat.

"Pree togie," Raven mutters which translate to- "This is pointless."

"Oh yes! There are heroes are!" Tee-Anna says. "We see them enjoying a bright sunny-" she looks over at the Titans who are bickering over who got who lost. "I SAID ARE ENJOYING A BRIGHT SUNNY DAY!" she screams.

"Oh yeah-" Robin sits on the ground with a flattened glare. "Wow- fun..." he states in a flat tone.

"How can I enjoy anything when I can't freaking see!" Cyborg wails out as he walks in circles with his hands out in front of him.

"Why do you not open your eyes?" Starfire asks.

"I can't!" Cyborg wails as he try's again. "Their like- super glued shut or something!"

"VUUL! Pix pix VUL!" a high pitched voice screams from the poke ball on Cyborg's belt.

"Cyborg, I know it must be bad not being able to see but do you have to scream like a little girl?" Robin moans as he falls back with his hand on his forehead.

"PIKA! (Hey!)" Beast Boy shouts at Robin for nearly laying on top of him before walking over and kicking Robin in the leg.

"OW!" Robin growls at the green Pokemon.

"I don't scream like a girl!" Cyborg remarks right as he crashes into a tree. "OW!" he screams- like a girl.

"Pree! Togie preeeeeee togie togie!(Stop all this pointless screaming! it won't do any good!)" Raven hisses.

Tee-Anna sighs, "Why did I want this job?" she moans. "Well while our heroes are ENJOYING their time, in some other part of the forest Team Rocket is thinking up another plan to steal Beast Boy!"

"Oh yeah we are having tons of f-" Robin is cut off as Cyborg trips over his head.

Next scene shows another blank spot in the forest, we hear Tee-Anna sigh in a frustrated way. "Good lord! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE BE WERE YOUR SUPOSED TO BE!" she screams.

"Hey! We are like over here!" comes a high pitched and annoying voice.

_We pan over to see 'Team Rocket'._

Kitten is wearing a white mini skirt with a belly shirt with an R on it, long gray gloves and yada yada you know the rest! She has her hair in that goofy fashion though, and it seems to be annoying her. "I SO TOTALLY HATE THIS HAIR!" she screams as she keeps trying to brush it out. Kitten grunts as the brush breaks before throwing it over into the growing pile of broken brushes.

"I'm hungry," Mammoth (James) whines as he looks around. Though his Rocket git-go looks ready to bust off him, maybe the size was a little off.

"Stupid crud munching writers! I think I have fleas!" Gizmo (Meowth) wails as he scratches the back of his head with hits back foot.

Kitten looks down at the green Meowth before screaming "YOUR GOING TO GET ALL THOSE NASTY BUGS ON ME!"

Tee-Anna sighs again, "I hate my job," she takes in a deep breath before yelling down. "YOU GUYS ARE SUPOSED TO BE THINKING UP A PLAN TO STEAL BEAST BOY!"

Kitten Mammoth and Gizmo look around in confusion.

"Who like said that?" Kitten asks.

"I duno," Mammoth looks around before spotting a Pidgey in the tree. "IT WAS HIM!" he pointed to the cooing Pokemon. "It's evil! It's talking to us! LEAD US GREAT-" he is cut off by Kitten whapping him over the head.

"It's a dumb bird you idiot!" she snaps in a hissy voice before looking around with crossed arms. "Well, whoever you are- come out!"

"Dude, I'm right here!" Tee-Anna snaps.

"It's talking to us again," Mammoth wispers as he eyes the Pidgey.

"I'm not the Pidgey you- I mean..." Tee-Anna grins evilly. "YES! BOW BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY PIDGEY!"

"BOW!" Mammoth yells before Gizmo joins him in the bowing.

Kitten smacks her forehead and moans.

_The screen zaps back to where the Titans are._

Beast Boy is making funny faces at Raven in attempt to make her laugh, but the dark faced togipie only glares at him from her spot on the tree trunk.

"Chu, Pika chu! (Laugh! why don't you laugh!)" Beast Boy whines as he throws his little hands in the air,

"Pree, togie pree, (Your not funny,)" Raven hisses before looking up at her 'master' Starfire. "Pree, togie toe, (this is beyond all wrong.)"

"Please, how much longer are we to be lost?" Starfire asks, annoyed.

"I duno," Robin is looking around. "Everything looks the same in this darn cartoon!" he stomps his foot then sits on a bolder.

"PIX! VUL VUL PIX! (LET ME OUT! NOW)" Terra screams from her poke ball.

Cyborg feels around his belt before finding his poke ball and throwing it out, in a bright light a Vulpix with yellow tails and curls instead of red is shown.

"PIX! (Finally!)" She screams before trotting over to where the other three sit.

"Pika! chuuuuu, pika! (Hey Terra what's up cutie?)" Beast Boy flirts while wiggling the part of his face were eye brows would be.

"Pix, vol, (Nothing much sweetie)" Terra flirted back.

Robin looked over, "You guys can't flirt! you're not even the same type!"

Beast Boy turns his head to look at Robin. "Chu! PIKA CHUU! (You can understand me?)"

Robin rolls his eyes. "Uh yeah, I understand my Pikachu in this stupid cartoon remember?"

"Chu, (oh)" Beast Boy shrinks back.

Raven smirks, "Pree, togie pree togie! PREE! (Told you calling him all those names were a bad idea! AHAHA!"

"Oh and I am NOT a Jack A-" Robin is cut out,

"No talking like that!" Tee-Anna snaps.

"I hate this show," Robin mutters under his breath.

Tee-Anna takes in a deep breath before announcing what is next. "Little do our heroes know that their worst enemy is coming up be-" she doesn't get to finish.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Robin jumps up and watches the woods behind him.

"Ash! or Robin, OR WHATEVER! sit down! you don't know!" Tee-Anna snaps.

"But-"

"SIT!"

Robin mutters under his breath before sitting back down.

_At that moment Team Rocket jump out from the woods._

Kitten: Prepare for trouble.

Mammoth: And make it double.

Kitten: To protect the world from devastation.

Mammoth: To unite all people within our nation.

Kitten: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

Mammoth: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Kitten: Kitten.

Mammoth: Mammoth.

Kitten: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light.

Mammoth: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Gizmo: You bet that's right you losers!

By the time they are done we pan over to where Starfire Cyborg and Robin are sleeping along with the Pokemon.

"Well that is so rude!" Kitten snaps while crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it, took me forever to remember those lines." Mammoth snorts.

"I really don't understand those lines though, I mean what the heck are they supposed to mean?" Kitten asks while waving one hand in the air.

"I duno," Mammoth shrugs.

Tee-Anna sighs once more, "Guys c'mon, get on with the whole Pokemon battle!" she shouts as the three 'trainers' wake back up.

"Cool! I get to fight these guys!" Robin goes to pull out a bird o rang but a poke ball pops out instead. "Awe man," he whines.

"USE PIKACHU DUMBO!" Tee-Anna screams.

"What's going on? I can't see anything!" Cyborg panic.

"Friend pleases!" Starfire cried out

"Togie, pree. (I should go on strike)"

Robin scowls before pointing at Team Rocket, "Beast Boy go! use thunder bolt attack!"

Beast Boy looks up at Robin and rolls his eyes. "Chu! pika pikac chuue! CHUE CHUE PIKA! PIKACHU! (what! you think you can boss me around! JUST BECUASE I'M SMALLER AND CUTIER THEN YOU!"

Robin growls, "No, I was just told to tell you to fight these guys! so do it already!" he snaps.

"Chue, Pikachu, (No, I'm on strike!)" Beast Boy smiles proudly.

Tee-Anna growls frustrated before snapping; "Fine! Misty AKA Starfire you use your Pysduck to attack Team rocket!"

Starfire grabs her little red bag and pulls out a poke ball she magically knows is Pysduck and throws it at Team Rocket.

"OW!" Mammoth roars before he is knocked to the floor knocked out.

"Oops..." Starfire smiled in a guilty way, "That was a... unoccupied ball..."

"Well it worked, throw another!" Robin grabs empty poke balls and starts throwing them at Team Rocket.

"Ow! stop!" Kitten screams.

"knock it off you snot picking crud eaters!" Gizmo yells as he try's to block the poke balls with his arms though it doesn't work.

"I'll help!" Cyborg grabs a poke ball off his belt- though not being able to see throws it at Robin and hits him on the head. "I THINK I HIT SOMONE!" Cyborg laughs triumpetly.

Robin stops throwing a poke ball in mid air and slowly turns his head to glare at Cyborg. "YEAH ME!" he then throws the ball at Cyborg's head.

"And so- the day is saved thanks to our daring heroes-" Tee-Anna starts but again we are to busy watching the back round.

Everyone is throwing poke balls at each other, Cyborg just running in circles because he still can't see anything through his closed eyes. Beast Boy is marching back and forth in front of the camera with a big sign that says "STRIKE!" with Terra and random little Pokemon following. Raven is sitting in the corner with that dark face mixed with an annoyed glare.

The Pidgey fly's onto a tree branch in front of the screen and gives us a side ways freaked out look with bulged eyes.

"And was that Pidgey truly evil? and just using me to state this? will the Pidgey try to take over the Pokemon world? I only have two words; Good luck." Tee-Anna says before the screen blacks out.

**Written by: Tianimalz**

**Narrator: Tee-Anna**

**Tee-Anna: Really just Tianimalz again**

**Ash Misty Brock: Robin Starfire Cyborg.**

**Team Rocket Played by: Random Bad guys.**

"Hey! we want our part in those credits too!" Kitten whines.

"Shut up I am trying to write here!" Tee-Anna snaps before the credits continue to roll by.

**Pikachu Togipie and Vulpix: Beast Boy Raven Terra.**

**Filmed by: Tee-uh since Evil New Fu called in sick.**

**Pidgey played by: Kentos Future Leader.**

**

* * *

**

**Hi Guys! my acount was messing up so i couldn't upload chapters. Anyways, I had fun with this, got the next plot for my little err- mini fic and am gona try to have it out soon!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

_**Read and Review Please! **_


	7. Chapter 7, Warnings and Cautions

**I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings and Cautions.**

_Some weird theme music plays before we see a girl who looks like all those other strange brown haired Avril looking girls._

She is wearing blue over alls over a dark green shirt with her hair up in a pony tail.

"Welcome everyone to our show, 'How to be safe'! I am Tianna," she greets into a mic. "Today, we are going to show why you should follow safety cautions and warnings on items. Thanks to the Puppet King, we are able to do so with the Titan puppets."

_We go to a scene. A puppet Robin with no strings is sitting next to a camp fire._

"I look dorky," he grumbles with crossed arms.

"Sorry, couldn't change that." Tianna snickers.

Robin glares at the camera before his attention is drawn to a bucket of gas magically floating above him. "I don't like the looks of this..."

"This is why we are told NOT to throw gas into a flame!" Tianna's voice echoes.

"Aww shh-beep-" Robin curses right before the gas is poured over the fire and he catches fire. "AHHHHHH!" he jumps up and runs back and forth in front of the camera screaming.

"ROBIN YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Cyborg screams from off set.

"NO DUH!" Robin screams.

"STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Cyborg yells, Robin does so but catches the forest on fire.

"NO DON'T!" The camera dude yells as the camera then falls and all we see is static.

_A minute later the screen comes back on to show Tianna._

"Uhh... yeah..." she stretches her words out."See kids, THAT is why we don't play with gas and fire... heh heh... Yes ahem, next, let's let Cyborg show us why lawn mowers tell us to keep hands and feet away from the blade!"

_The screen goes to Puppet Cyborg who is in front of a burned once grassy area with a lawn mower._

"Nuh uh, want me to end up like the Robin flambé?" Cyborg nods no as he takes steps away from the lawn mower that is running.

"C'mon! Just stick your arm in there!" Tianna urges.

"Aren't we telling kids NOT to do that?" Cyborg crosses his arms.

"C'mon, this isn't even your real body!" Tianna snaps.

"SO! I rather not become wood chips thank you!" Cyborg snaps.

"That's it, YO PK!" Tianna screams.

Puppet King's voice is heard. "Yes?"

"Make the Cyborg puppet stick his arm in the blade please."

"As you wish," Puppet King Hits buttons on his control.

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cyborg screams as his arm starts reaching for the running blade. "CURSE YOU CONTROLS! CUURRSE YOOOU!" Cyborg's wooden arm is chopped off and thrown aside. "Great, peachy, I WANT MY LYWAR!"

"You don't get one," Tianna thibbits before the screen is zapped back to her. "So don't get near that running blade boys and girls, because unlike a wooden Cyborg, you WILL bleed, and it won't be pretty." She grins despite her... nasty choice of words. "Next, let's let Beast Boy show us why bottle rockets warn that we should point away from ourselves."

_Puppet Beast Boy is sitting on a counter. _

"BB, you're on!" Tianna hisses.

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy clears his throat. "I WANNA BE A REAL BOY!"

Tianna moans as she slaps her forehead, "do you even remember your lines?"

"OF COURSE!" Beast Boy snorts... as his nose grows.

Tianna has a flattened glare before she throws a bottle rocket at Beast Boy, who catches it. "Light it and point it at yourself."

"... That sounds painful."

"Not as painful as my fist in your mouth when you're in your REAL body!" Tianna threatens.

"OKAY! Jeez, you act like I'm being difficult or something," Beast Boy grumbles before hopping down from his seat and lighting the bottle rocket with a random lighter.

The rocket shoots off, and Beast Boy screams and clings his arms around his sides. "HOLY CRAP! THAT HURT!" he wails. He would have gone on but the screen was zapped back to Tianna.

"Yes, it is sad that some people try that stunt, and for all of you thinking about doing it, well... that's one less stupid person to think about." Tianna smiles the Barbie smile before going on to the next warning or caution. "Now, some warnings on key chains say that they are not supposed to be used for climbing gear, this is why."

_We zap to a scene of Puppet Terra, who is hanging from a cliff and using a key chain instead of a buckle. _

"You know, I get that sudden feeling something painful is about to happen to me," she mutters as she clings to the cord and looks down then gulps.

The key chain starts to make creaky noises before it breaks. "AHHH!" Terra screams before clinging to the mountain side.

"Terra! You're supposed to fall!" Tianna snaps.

"ARE YOU INSAIN!" Terra shrieks with bulged eyes.

"I've been told so, but hey, just because I spent a year or two in a white room doesn't mean a darn thing in these modern times!" Tianna rolls her eyes.

Terra whimpers, "You need mental help! No way am I falling!"

"Tried, it didn't work. And YES you are falling!" Tianna snaps again.

Puppet King laughs in an evil way before pressing a button and Terra let go.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams, though ended up falling on the camera dude below.

_Static shows for a few minutes before we see Tianna once more._

"THAT is why we use real buckles and not thin key chains for rock climbing." She says before clearing her throat. "Now we go to Raven to show us why Nail polish bottles tell us to keep it out or our eyes."

We see puppet Raven sitting in a corner reading a book, suddenly puppet Beast Boy (with a small hole in his stomach) runs up to her and throws the nail polish in her eyes then runs screaming.

"AHH!" Raven screams as she drops her book and covers her eyes. As she screams the camera lenses starts to crack, and things blow up.

"OH! BRILLIENT!" The camera dude yells.

".. Okay so it wasn't such a hot idea!" Tianna mumbles. ".. Is she-... she... is coming this way... holy cr-"

_Static once more and we see Tianna, this time she has a broken arm, a black eye and fat lip, her head is also bandaged up. _

"Yeah, so two morals here. One, don't put nail polish in your eyes, two, don't put it in Raven's eyes either." She tells the camera with some difficulty. "Okay, one more then that will finish today's show. Starfire will kindly show us why Lysol cans say 'WARNING, do not spray in eye.'"

_Screen goes to Puppet Starfire who has a pink bottle of Lysol. _

"What is it I do with this again?" Starfire asks as she eyes the can.

"Spray it in your eyes!" Tianna commands.

Starfire gives the camera a look that cleary states 'I'm not stupid.' "I believe the right earth term for doing such things would be; Idiotic."

"Of course it's idiotic! I need you to show the viewers what happens when you do it, so they don't."

Starfire sighs before spraying the can with a cringed face, though it sprayed the wrong way and hit one of the managers.

The screen pans over to see the man in a green T-shirt and head set on covering his eyes and howling.

"OH MY F-beep- GOD! WHAT THE F-beep- WAS THAT! TIANNA I AM GOING TO FIRE YOUR A-beep- FOR THIS!" He screams.

_The screen pans over to Tianna who has a jaw that nears the ground._

"Crap..." she slowly looks back into the camera."Umm... Well uh- I guess this ends our show. Please remember not to do something stupid-" she starts.

In the back round we see a girl with brown hair and a blonde girl running around spraying Lysol at each other while laughing. A girl with near black hair joins in soon.

Tianna stops in mid sentence and whips around. "ASH! EE-SA! BREE! KNOCK IT OFF!" she screams before looking back into the screen. "And-"

We see 'Bree' (the dark haired girl) steal Puppet Kings remote and makes the Titans run around in circles since their souls are still in the puppets.

"Hey! What are you- GET THAT PINK DRESS OFF ME!" The burned Robin puppet screams as he jumps up and down behind Bree who totally ignores him.

"And remember to be safe," Tianna says just as the manager runs into a wall from not being able to see.

**Tianna played by: Tianimalz (... get the pattern yet?)**

**Filmed by: Tianimalz friend, Shadow.**

**Special thanks to: Puppet King, on staff doctors.**

**Manager played by: ... random dude.**

**Thank you for watching, please note that the **

**Titans where returned to their bodies right after the filming.**

"THAT'S FALSE ADVERTISING!" The one armed puppet Cyborg yelled as he stumbled in front of the credits. "Ash and her stupid made up Aerin are still tying pink and lace bows on mine!" he screams before Tianimalz drags him off set. "I DEMAND TO BE READ MY RIGHTS! I WANT TO GO TO COURT!"

**Uh...**

**Thanks for watching.**

* * *

Hey, okay I got this idea while I was mowing the lawn acually xD I read the lable for some reason that said "Warning; Keep arms and feet away from blade when running," and I was like "Dude, what idiots wouldn't?" But then I thought it would be funny to write what would happen if somone did do it then ran around reading safty and warning lables on stuff around the house xD

Sorry it took so long, it did for a few reasons:

1) My first Idea didn't work out.

2) my lap top crashed so all that work I had on it is gone.

**Thanks for reading!**

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	8. Chapter 8, Titan Tubbies

_I do Not own Teen Titans or TellyTubbies. (If I did, I would shoot myself)_

**

* * *

**

**Titan Tubbies.**

_The screen pans around along grassy hills and little flowers dotting the land scape. It seems like a perfect day, till we pan up to the sun for some reason. In the middle of the yellow glow, we see Raven's face, not looking happy._

"This wrong beyond all wrong you have ever committed." Raven scowls at the camera.

"Raven," says a female voice like all the others coming from nowhere. "You're supposed to laugh, you don't talk, or anything but smile and laugh like a baby."

"I take offense to that," Raven snorts and glares at the camera.

"I don't care, do your lines so we can move on with this show, get paid, and then go live in shame for ever airing this in the first place." The voice, Tinna, says annoyed.

"Ha...ha..." Raven scowls in monotone.

The screen then pans down and looks around the meadow, we then see a pipe pop up from the ground and announce; "Umm- it is time for Titan Tubbies?" Starfire's voice says a bit unsurely.

_We then pan to look back at the hills, nothing shows up._

"..." We hear Starfire's frustrated sigh before she repeats herself, "Time for Titan Tubbies!"

"I'm not going out in this and you can't make me!" Cyborg's voice wails.

"What the heck is this thing on my head!" Terra screams.

"I duno, but mine is getting annoying," Beast Boy grumbles.

"Yo! Tubbie brats! Get out here so we can get this show on the road!" Tinna yells.

"NO WAY! I got my dignity to keep!" Robin yells from behind a hill.

"Are we getting paid for this!" Terra's voice screams again.

"Yeah! I better be getting some good pay!" Cyborg agrees.

"I gotta use the bath room..." Beast Boy's voice chirps in.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE I SWEAR I AM GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT BY THE STUPID LITTLE ANTANAS ON YOUR HEADS! IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH!" Tinna screams.

"So much for child safe show," The camera dude mutters.

"Don't start getting difficult with me to!" Tinna threatens.

"Hey! I'm just here to film!" The dude laughs nervously.

"Good, Titan Tubbies, get out here!"

_We hear a bunch of frustrated sighs before we see the Titans come out._

Terra in the yellow Tubbie, Cyborg is the blue, Robin is the red and we see Beast Boy as the green.

_The screen pans up to Raven, who gives more monotone laughing noise, before returning to the Titans who are trying to scoot away from the screen._

"Not so fast!" Tinna shouts, making them freeze.

"Told you we should have run," Cyborg grumbles.

"Now, run around playing and saying 'uh oh' a bunch of times!" she demands next.

Robin grumbles something before whapping Beast Boy on the head and smirking. "Uh oh."

"Ow!" Beast Boy snaps before whapping Robin over the head. "Uh oh!" he laughs before getting thumped on the head by Cyborg who repeats them.

"Let me try!" Terra whaps Robin over the head then also says 'uh oh'.

"This is torture," Raven grumbles.

_We watch as the Titans run around whapping each other and saying 'uh oh' so many times we just want to eat our own heads off. Then we see that pipe pop up as we pan over to it._

"Umm, time for... please, what is it time for?" Starfire's voice asks.

"Uhh... making something up!" Tinna shrugs.

"Yes uh- okay. Um... time for Telly... telly?"

"TV! WHERE!" Beast Boy looks around wildly before their antennas start to glow.

"What the-" Cyborg starts but is not able to finish.

"Let's see who is going to play a video on their tummy today," Tinna laughs evilly before coughing a few times and clearing her throat.

_Each Titan's antenna glows for a moment before they glow one at a time in a order starting with Cyborg, going to Terra, then to Beast Boy but then stopping at Robin who is at the end of the line._

"Congrazt Robin, you get to play a video on your stomach," Tinna snickers.

"Lucky me," Robin grumbles as his TV like stomach starts glowing before going to a video about what's in hot dogs and fast food.

_By the end of the video, each Titan looks ready to barf._

"Is it possible to turn even greener?" Beast Boy whimpered.

"I'm gona be sick for a week..." Cyborg trails.

"Who know so much grease was put in hamburgers at McDonalds..." Terra puffs her cheeks up and barfs over the ground.

"Eww!" Robin screeches.

"...great, someone has to clean that up you know!" Tinna whines. "SLADE!"

Slade growls as he comes on set for a moment to mop the barf up. "This is wrong. On so many levels."

_A few minutes later we skip to a scene with the Titans all inside the weird dome like cave thing._

"Now what?" Robin asks as he looks around the room that has a strange machine in the middle, and four beds lined against the wall.

"Time for Tubbie nap time." Starfire's voice says.

"Nap time! Dude! I am way too old for -yawn- naps!" Beast Boy snaps as he to crosses his arms.

"Yes nappy time!" Tinna sighs heavily before she snaps her fingers and all the Titans are bolted down to the beds.

"HEY!" Cyborg yells as he try's to break free. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

"Do I need a mouth cover too?" Tinna asks sweetly.

"...No, I'm good."

"GOOD!"

"Can I have some water?" Beast Boy whines.

"I want tucked in!" Terra smirks.

"I want a fluffier pillow! This one feels like a bag of rocks." Robin complains.

"Do I get bathroom breaks?" Cyborg chimes in.

"No no no AND NO!" Tinna screams.

"...what about a story?" Beast Boy whines.

"THAT'S IT! SKIP THIS SCENE! GO TO TUBBY BYE BYE... oh god; slap me if I say that again."

_Next scene, we see the Titans around the hills once more, sun Raven laughs once more in monotone while glaring at the camera._

"Time for Tubby bye bye!" Starfire's voice rings.

"YES! BOOYAH! FINALLY!" Cyborg yells with joy as he thrusts in hands in the air.

"FINALLY!" Robin screams with his own happiness.

"Not so fast, play peek-a-boo." Tinna smirks offset.

"...Where's the exit? OH! THERE IT IS!" Beast Boy runs past the camera, off screen and towards the locker room. The camera follows him.

"AFTER HIM!" Tinna screams.

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Beast Boy screams.

"GO BB! YOU CAN MAKE IT!" Cyborg yells, soon joined in with Terra. "C'MON BEAST BOY! GO GO GO! RUN TO FREEDOME!"

"AND COME BACK FOR US WITH BACK UP!" Raven shouts.

The camera suddenly is knocked over after we hear a whizzing noise then see an **S** like weapon.

"HA! Make me clean puke up will you!" Slade laughs off set before the camera blacks out.

**Blue Tubbie: Cyborg.**

**Red Tubbie: Robin.**

**Yellow Tubbie: Terra.**

**Green Tubbie: Beast Boy.**

**Sun-Baby: Raven.**

**Janitor: Slade.**

**Annoying voice that comes from that pipe thing: Starfire.**

**Special Thanks Too: Once again, on set doctors. Val-Yor (for calling Raven Sunshine, GREAT IDEA... he is currently in the hospital after Raven got word.)**

**Tinna: Take a wild guess! Tianimalz.**

* * *

Okay, I know most of this becuase I have three brothers all under nine. And one of them LOVED This show so I had to listen or watch it everyday for months -eye twitches-. I got the idea from my Dad, who would sing along with the Titan theme song, though insted of saying TEEN TITANS he said "TITAN TUBBIES" so yeah xD

**.._.Please Read and Review..._**


	9. Chapter 9, Titans in Tights

**I do NOT own Teen Titans or the song "Men In Tights" from the movie, uh- Men in tights (By Mel Brooks, my hero -star eyes-)**

* * *

_You boredly chanal surf around untill you come to the MTV station, you sigh and shrug before leaning back and carfully laying the almighty TV remote on the arm of the sofa to watch whatever is on._

_We see many of the Titan males lined up with Jump City in the back round. Aqua Lad, Robin, Beast Boy, and Speedy are hunched over and complaining, well, Speedy is looking in a compact mirror while doing his hair._

"Okay people! Lets get this started!" A female voice (Tana) yells off set.

"So this is on TV?" Speedy checked as he looked up from his mirror.

"Yes, live TV." Tana sighs. "Does everyone remember their lines?"

"Unfortently," Robin grumbles.

"You know, this will take away any piece of dignity I had..." Beast Boy moans.

"Remind me how you got us to do this?" Aqua Lad pouts as he crosses his arms and glares past the camera to the loud-mouth girl.

"Becuase, this is fan fiction, I have Slade, Trigon and any other villian at my finger tips. Easily able to destory the citys and maybe the world!"

"Oh, right."

"Wheres KF? Hes late!" Tana snaps as she looks around.

"Sorry back! Jinx was making me clean the toilet," Kid Flash growls as he walks on set.

"Why did you show up?" Beast Boy gaps.

"You WANT to do this?" Aqua Lad also seems surprised.

"I was told I was going to get dounuts..." Kid Flash trails.

"He's clueless," Aqua Lad smirks.

"Okay, okay, we are behind scheduel! Lets get this started!" Tana snaps before the Titans start singing in monotone.

**"We're men, we're men in tights.  
We roam around the city looking for fights." **

"Put more feeling into it!" Tana snaps again.

The boys scowl at her before singing a little louder.

**"We're men, we're men in tights.  
We fight for the rich, and fight for the poor, that's right!  
We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!"**

"I don't remember this part in the INVITED NOTE!" Kid Flash yells.

"I don't remember telling you to stop singing! SING!" Tana snaps.

**"We're men, we're men in tights,  
Always on guard defending the people's rights." **

"Okay! do the can-can!" Tana orders.

"WHAT!" Robin screams.

"NO WAY!" Speedy adds in. "THEY MIGHT TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"Aqua Lad smells like fish!" Beast Boy chirps.

"DO IT OR I BRING IN THE GIRLS!" Tana screams.

"...ready?" Robin turns to the other guys who nodd solomly.

**_The Can-Can Chorus Line _**

"La la la la la la la-" Robin accidently kicks to high when they turn and whaps Speedy on the forhead, making the copper haired Titan fall back and drag the others down with him.

"AHH!"

"DUDE!"

"MY HAIR!"

"My butt..."

"Eww, I think I fell in somthing!... hey! Who got the dounut!"

Tana sighs heavily as she sags down in her seat. "Why do I bother... BOYS! GET UP! I GOT MY FINGER TOUCHING THE QUICK DIAL TO THE MAGIC NUMBER TO ALL THE GIRLS PHONES!"

_All the guys stand up quickly and resume their singing._  
_  
_**"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights.  
(Gay voice) Yes!  
We roam around the Citys looking for fights.  
We're men, we're men in tights.  
We fight for the rich, and fight for the poor, that's right!"**  
**We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights**.  
**We're men, we're men in tights  
(High Voice) TIGHT Tights **

_At that all the boys pull their pants up higher._

"Aww S-beep-! THAT HURT!" Speedy wails.

"Dude! I gave myself a super wedgie!" Beast Boy moans.

"Owwww," The others moan.

"Stop whinning and start singing!" Tana snaps.

**"Always on guard defending the people's rights.  
When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights! **

WE'RE BUTCH!" _The boys thrust their fists through the air at the last line, Aqua Lad thus punching Beast Boy in the face._

"DUDE!" Beast Boy screams as he covers his nose with his hands and cries anime stiyle.

"Oops," Aqua Lad mutters.

"THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" Terra laughs from offset, and is soon joined in by Bumble Bee, Jinx, Starfire and even Raven is smirking.

"...YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T CALL THE GIRLS!" Robin screeched.

"I didn't," Tana smiled, "I _accidently_ left the back door open."

"Accidently my butt!" Robin yells.

"I am going to live this up for the rest of my life..." Kid Flash moans.

"And probably the after life..." Aqua Lad chimes in.

_credits role by as we hear the Titans bickering, laughing, whinning and even crying._

**Singers: Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy.**

**Camera Dude: Cyborg.**

"WHAT! CYBORG!" Beast Boy screeches. Cyborg smiles and waves offset. "AND YOU DIDN'T HELP US! WHY!"

"It was funny," Cyborg grins.

**Tana: Tianimalz.**

**Thank you for watching and please tune in next time when the Titans sing, "The Cheese Burger Song!" (Owned by Veggie Tales.)**

* * *

I could not help but write this xD I could always picture the male Titans singing to this song, and I finally re-did some of the words and wrote it xD Its short, sorry. Thanks for reading though!

Ps: I am running out of names to give my hoasts, any ideas? Have to be some what similar to "Tia" or "Tiana" **:-D**

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	10. Chapter 10, Raven the Explorer

**I do NOT own Dora the Explorer, or Teen Titans.**

Thank you: Empress Caroline of Tamaran  
for the hoast name idea **:-)** Never would have thought about "Teesha" xD

_

* * *

_

**Raven the Explorer:**

_You are yet again chanal surfing through the TV's poor selection when a little kid cheers for you to stop. Being the baby sitter you have no choice but to do so, and to your dismay, Dora the Explorer plays. Though fate saved you from having to listen to the theme song, the show is just starting._

"Okay kids, lets get to work! Help Dora- I mean, Raven, find her way to her room in the tower!" Says another hoast voice, Teesha.

_We see Raven in a pink t-shirt and yellow shorts. In the backround we see the set of stairs leading to the hall way, then her room._

"Wheres Boots?" Teesha yells from off set.

"Probably made a run for it," Raven growls while crossing her arms.

"I GOT HIM!" The strange Ash person yells as she drags monkey formed Beast Boy on set, her made up, Aerin, helping.

"Traitor," Beast Boy hisses. Aerin only smiles and swings Beast Boy (who is wearing red rain boots) on set next to Raven.

"Good, we can get started." Teesha says brightly.

Raven scowls before saying her line. "We need to get to my room, lets check map." She says in monotone. "But we need to look in back pack, can you open my back pack... god I hate my life somtimes." Raven turns around so we can see Gizmo in the form of his usual green back pack.

"What did you do to me you crud sniffing booger eaters!" Gizmo swears. Moments later he opens up and stuff comes flying out. Most of it is random items, but one is Cyborg in the form of blue prints. Gizmo however, is forced to sing against his will 'Back Pack' so many times you swear your TV is on some kind of replay setting.

"What the heck is going on!" Cyborg yells. "And why do I suddenly feel smaller!" He doesn't get an answer, but a little clicky mouse thing that looks deadly starts coming closer to him. "W-what is that! It's coming closer! AHH! It's going to touch me! HELP! HELP! DEADLY CLICKY MOUSE THING! HEEELPP!- Ow! it poked me! Stupid little-" Cyborg doesn't get to finesh before he is forced to sing 'I'm the map!' so many times you start clicking buttons on your remote in hopes of making him stop.

By now, Cyborg looks ticked, but he is again, forced to say somthing. "To get to Raven's room, we need to first go up the stairs, then through the hall way, then through another hall way, then we get to Ravens room!" He repeats himself sevral times.

_Screen pans back to Raven._

"So..." Three screens apear under her. Raven points to each one as she talks. "Lets get this over with... Stairs, hall, more hall, my room! THERE, GOT IT?" she yells at the camera. A black energy surronds Beast Boy and throws him in the air screaming, we see him land a few miles back. "So first we need to find some stairs, can you find the stairs?" She asks in a annoyed tone. "C'mon kid! What the heck is taking so long! THE STAIRS ARE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

"Hey Raven would you stop-" Beast Boy moans as he walks back into view, but Raven losing her temper makes him get thrown back once more. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

The same, deadly looking mouse appears on the screen and clicks on the set of stairs behind Raven. She takes in a deep breath before talking. "Oh, yay, you found it." She says in probably her most possible monotone voice.

_Beast Boy walks back into view, one eye a darker green, black eye. He and Raven start to the stairs, but it is blocked by Mas Y Menos._

"You, and you, move." Raven orders.

_Mas Y Menos start whinning and crying, Raven watches with an annoyed Raven-ish look._

"If we want to get past, we have to give them a Oso, it means bear. Can you look in my back pack and find a bear?" Her eye twitches. She turns around and we see Gizmo scowl at the camera.

"No way am I opening for you crud munching- HEY!" He is cut off by being opened and things coming out from the back pack. "Find the bear, WHOS MAKING ME SAY THAT!"

_Ash and Aerin laugh evily off set._

_That mouse cliky button thing clicks on a teddy bear, minutes later it shows up in Raven's hands._

"Take is," She hisses at the twins, who stare at her. "TAKE THE STUPID OSO!" she screams.

"Oh no not again," Beast Boy moans before he is thrown up in the air once again and crashes into the kitchen. Raven ignors this and flys up the stairs after the twins run off with their new toy. "I'm not even asking where the hall is, I'm not blind-" she is cut off by whapping into a invisble wall and falling backwards. Raven shoots up, her four red eyes showing for a moment before she regains her temper.

"You have to ask where the hall is!" Teesha whispers.

"You got to be kidding me," Raven scowls before turning to face the camera. "Wheres the hall way? And how is this educational again?"

_That mouse shows up and pokes the upcoming Beast Boy in the eye, making him yelp and fall out of screen before clicking on the hallway._

Raven turns around sharply, ignoring Teesha's demands to sing some stupid song. She turns the corner only to run into another wall. "What the-"

"Kid show!" Teesha reminds.

Raven sighs, "fine, I wont finesh that." She turns back to the camera. "Wheres the hallway?"

We see our favorite little spear-like-mouse show up and click on the hall. Raven once again turns around and storms off, this time to her room, where she opens the door.

"Raven! Sing! you gotta-" Teesha is interupted by Raven turning to the camera with glowing white eyes. Her hands glow black before the screen is surroned by the energy.

"Azarath-"

"AH! RAVEN! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"Mentrion-"

"NO PLEASE! WAIT! NO!"

"ZINTHOS!"

_The screen blacks out._

**Dora played by: Raven.**

**Boots played by: Beast Boy.**

**Map played by: Cyborg.**

**Back Pack played by: Gizmo.**

**Road block played by: Mas Y Menos. **

**Filmed by: Robin, (who is laughing his butt off at the moment)**

**Teesha: Tianimalz.**

**Spechial thanks too: Aerin and Ash for their help.**

"Stupid crud munching- AHHH!" Gizmo runs past the screen with Aerin flying after him with pink bows in her hands and Ash following with a bucket of face paint.

"COME BACK! WE WANT TO PLAY YOU, YOULITTLE CURD EATER!" Ash laughs.

**Also thank you evil mouse clicky thing, And doctors, who are curing the staff, and Robin. After Raven learned how to control the evil mousy thing.**

**Thank you for watching!**

* * *

Eh, sorry for any typos in this, I don't have a spell checker at the moment. So I just kinda did without. Hope I didn't miss too much XD 

Thanks for reading.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


End file.
